Kenichi: Another random fight
by Tyrouge
Summary: A random battle between Kenichi and a character I created
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kenichi in any way!

"Huff, Huff" Kenichi panted as he looked at a tall man with a blade. Who had Jet black Hair and an

all-white katana. "What's wrong that all you got." The man said. "You are History's Strongest

Disciple right?" "Damn, maybe I should have had Shigure make me a sword or something. Heh-Heh."

Kenichi said with half of his chainmail still intact and his body cut and bruised. "Well it doesn't

matter now but man this guy is freaking annoying." "Here goes!" The man roared running towards

Kenichi. Ching! Kenichi blocks the blade with his red armguards. "Now!" Kenichi thought putting

both of his palms on the man's stomach. "Soutenshuu!" The man then skids back with his stomach

smoking. "Come on Shirahama you should know you can't beat the almighty sword master Shanto

by now!" Shanto said. "It doesn't really count if you're only a self-proclaimed master." Kenichi

replied. "Master nonetheless!" Shanto roared. "Don't try to distract me!" "Where are you Miu?"

Kenichi said out loud accidentally. She's in hell!" Shanto roared rushing toward Kenichi with the

katana. Ching! Clang! "Don't you ever say something like that to me!" Kenichi said blocking the

katana with his armguards. Shwup! Kenichi then slips backward. Kenichi then slips backwards.

"Gotcha!" Shanto

yelled jabbing his katana at Kenichi's face. Kenichi's eyes become dull. Fwoosh! The blade fly's right

past Kenichi's face. "Ryusei Seikuken!" Shanto thought. "Mubyoshi!" Kenichi said. Bow! Kenichi then

hits Shanto with a sideways fist right in the stomach "Yamasuki! Kao Loi! Ugyuu Taiho! Kuchiki

Daoshi!" Kenichi exclaimed as Shanto fell to the ground slowly. "How…" Shanto said falling to the

ground. "Looks like you deserve the name History's Strongest Disciple." "What are you dead?"

Kenichi asked. "No you idiot you kinda knocked me out!" Shanto said falling asleep. "See ya

around. Shanto Muruma." Kenichi said walking off.


	2. Fight of Steel

I do not own Kenichi.

"Maybe I should have listened to Takeda when he said I probably shouldn't come back down to this

underground fight thing." Kenichi said looking up at a black man with dreads, who was shirtless with

Muay Thai bandages on his hands and feet. "Are the two fighters ready to do battle?" The announcer

said. "Uhhh…" Kenichi muttered. "Hmph!" Black man said. "The battle between Kenichi and Joseph Steel

will shortly get underway." Announcer said. "Seriously, Joseph Steel! I am so dead." Kenichi muttered

shivering. "Sorry kid but I want that money, so I gotta take ya down kid or not." Joseph said. "Gulp"

Kenichi gulped. "Begin!" Announcer exclaimed. "Haaah!" Joseph said charging at Kenichi."Wah!

Kenichi yelled jumping to the side out of Joseph's path. "Die!" Joseph roared swinging his giant foot at

Kenichi's head. POW! Kenichi blocks with his left wrist but fly's to the ropes. "What the hell! Is he really

made of steel?" Kenichi said looking at his smoking wrist. "Here!" Joseph said swinging his elbow at

Kenichi. "I learned this from Koukin!" Kenichi said turning his body sideways and bringing his knee to

Joseph's chest. "Yan Erawan!" Bow! Kenichi's knee drives right into Joseph's chest. POW! Kenichi still

gets elbowed in his side. "AHHHH!" Kenichi yelled flying to the ropes holding his side. "Ungh!" Joseph

said holding his bruised chest. "Blood comes from Kenichi's mouth as he uses his strength to get back

up. "Damn I should have protected my side better." Kenichi said holding his left side. "At this rate I

might fallout from pain." Your pretty damn good kid" Joseph said getting back into his Muay Thai stance.

"I'm scared right now, but I can't let the masters of Ryouzanpaku down." Kenichi said getting into his

Muay Thai stance. "Even if it is their faults were in debt. Kenichi said. "Yah!" Joseph said swinging his leg

at Kenichi. "Yikes!" Kenichi said jumping over the leg and putting his left hand on the leg and putting his

entire body in the air driving a sideways fist toward Joseph. "Ruushii Faan!" POW! The blow successfully

lands on Josephs face. "Yes!" Kenichi thought. "Now!" Joseph exclaimed as he grabbed the back of

Kenichi's shirt and Brings his knee into Kenichi's stomach. "Kao Loi!" Joseph yelled. "Uhhh… I lost…"

Kenichi uttered falling slowly. "Kenichi!" Miu and Apachai yelled in unison. Kenichi then balls his fist and

stands back up. "Apachai… Miu…" Kenichi said looking at them. "I won't lose here.!" "Then bring it!"

Joseph said . The two begin to go all out fists and feet flying. "APUNCH!" Kenichi roared upper cutting

Joseph. "Chai Kick!" A kick connects and sends Joseph flying who is already unconscious in the air. "The winner. Kenichi Shirahama!" Announcer said as Apachai and Miu come to congratulate Kenichi. "Huff, I did it."Kenichi said as the crowd cheered on.

Thanks for reading wait till the next chapters fight. Gimme your ideas if you have any.


	3. Beautiful Boxer

I do not own Kenichi just my own characters.

"Okay, I know I was supposed to turn down Fifth Street." Kenichi said. "Damn, I'm totally lost. I knew

going with Sakaki-sensei was a bad idea." Kenichi continues walking and ranting on about nonsense and

how he shouldn't have accompanied Sakaki on some alcohol run. "Well it doesn't matter now." Kenichi

said. "Hey!" A Girls voice said. "Huh?" Kenichi said looking around. "Up here!" Girl's voice said. "Okay…"

Kenichi said looking up in a tree. "Hah!" Girl said jumping out of the tree and landing. A girl with blue

hair in two pigtails and a casual outfit stand s in front of Kenichi. "Whoa." Kenichi said. "I Kurina Asagaya

challenge you History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Shirahama." Kurina said getting into a boxing stance.

"Hold on." Kurina said taking off her shirt and pants. "W-what are ya doin." Kenichi said covering his

eyes but peeking through his fingers. "What I'm just getting into my boxing gear." Kurina said standing

with a white tank top and basketball shorts on. "Takeda would totally love you." Kenichi said. "Enough

talk Kurina said rushing Kenichi. "Dah!" Fwoosh! "Wah!" Kenichi exclaimed ducking her punch. POW!

Kurina then connects with a left uppercut. "Urgh… Sorry but I don't hit girls." Kenichi said. "Oh! Well

that works out for me because you just made this a hundred percent easier for me to be History's

Strongest Disciple." Kurina replied charging towards Kenichi. Yah, Yah, Yah, Yah!" "Whoa! AH! Yikes!

EEP!" Kenichi exclaimed awkwardly dodging Kurina's punches. "Whoa thank goodness I spar with

Takeda enough." Kenichi said sighing. "How about this, Super Right!" Kurina said as she did a straight

right punch which was wrapped in wind. Boom! "Owww…" Kenichi said as his shoulder smoked. "Good

thing I used Muay Thai's shoulder block huh." "Humph! Die" Kurina said swinging a barrage of blows

toward Kenichi. Clamp! Clamp! Kenichi catches both of Kurina's hands. "Could you please let me go?"

Kenichi asked. "I guess so." Kurina said blushing. "Thanks." Kenichi said letting Kurina go. "Hah!" yelled

swinging her super right at Kenichi. "Gotcha!" Kenichi said. Ducking Kurina's fist and tripping her.

"wha?" Kurina said falling forward towards a tree. He then catches her midsection so that her face

doesn't hit the tree but her head hits it. Bong! "Phew." Kenichi said lying her down. I hope you find your

way when you come to." Kenichi said said walking off. Sakaki Sensei! Where are you!" Kenichi yelled.


	4. Don't make fun of the mustache

I do not own Kenichi just my own characters.

"Okay, I'm not scared. I'm not scared. Kenichi said as he walked on to a scene full of delinquents. "Okay

I'm totally scared!" Kenichi exclaimed running off. Bomp! He then bumps into Akisame's chest and falls

on his butt. "No running now Kenichi." Akisame said looking down at Kenichi. "This is completely bogus

master Akisame!" Kenichi exclaimed. "All because that guy made fun of your mustache." Kenichi yelled

pointing at a delinquent kid who was tossing up knives with a white bandana on, which had a couple of

red stains. "Of course! No one makes fun of the mustache!" Akisame said with evil white eyes. "O-

okay, I gotcha master Akisame." Kenichi replied shivering in fear of Akisame. "So the chicken has finally

come home to roost eh?" The delinquent said toward Kenichi. "I Kenichi Shirahama have shown up for

this battle." Kenichi said getting into a simple Karate stance. "Well I Koya Nowata shall kill you and prove

to that mini mustache over who's their better." Koya said flaunting his bigger than Akisame's mustache.

"Kenichi destroy him!" Akisame said. "Gulp, here goes Kenichi said. "Die!" Koya said as he threw a high

speed spinning knife straight past Kenichi. Shkkk. A Cut appears on Kenichi's right cheek. "Hmph!"

Kenichi muttered dashing toward Koya. "Tah!" Kenichi exclaimed doing a high jump kick on Koya. POW!

Koya then skids back while throwing the knives at Kenichi. Foosh! Fwoosh! Kenichi's left side and right

shoulder get stabbed. "Ugyuu Taiho!" Kenichi exclaimed head-butting Koya in the stomach. "Ugh!" Koya

said stabbing Kenichi through the back. "Argh!" Kenichi exclaimed falling. Flop! "Ha!" Koya said walking

away from Kenichi. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kenichi asked standing up and taking his

doug and chainmail off. "Chainmail…" Koya said. "Phew, these punctures could have been a lot worse if I

didn't have my chainmail." Kenichi said. " But now your totally over." "Says who?" Koya said spinning his

knives. "Who else?" Kenichi said rushing toward Koya. "Here!" Koya said throwing knives sort of

frantically. "To slow!" Kenichi said dodging all the knives and does a spinning elbow right top the back of

Koya's head. POW! "No!" Koya said swinging his knife straight for Kenichi's neck. "Hup!" Kenichi uttered

dropping to the ground and leg sweeping Koya "Not on your life" Koya said jumping . "Just what I was

waiting for Kenichi said pulling Koya head. "Kao Loi!" Kenichi yelled kneeing Koya in the face. BOW! Koya

falls backward and flops on the ground unconscious. "What!" The rest of the gang said. "Good job

Kenichi." Akisame said as they walked off.


	5. Tough Thrower

I do not own Kenichi, except my own characters.

"Okay, so I kinda excepted this for Miu's honor but now I'm not so sure anymore." Kenichi said as he

looked up at a semi-buff person with a small spiked ponytail scars his entire top torso and black jeans

on. "Heh, maybe that shows you shouldn't do many things for broads these days." Shirtless guy said. "

Even so, I challenge you Saiko Kuruma." Kenichi said standing firm in a kung fu stance. "Hey, I like you,

you got spunk." Saiko said getting into what appeared to be a jujutsu stance. "But guys who got spunk

tend to die at an early age!" Saiko grabs for Kenichi's torso. "Whoa!" Kenichi exclaimed ducking under

Saiko. "Kao Loi!" Kenichi grabs Saiko's head and brings his knee toward Saiko's face. Clamp! Saiko then

catches the knee with both hands. "Now! Kuchiki Daoshi!" Saiko yelled throwing Kenichi backwards.

"Hah!" Kenichi uttered doing a backflip kick. POW! "Urgh!" Saiko uttered grabbing Kenichi's stomach

while he was in the middle of flipping. "No! He's got me upside down!" Kenichi thought as Saiko held

him by his stomach. "Die!" Saiko yelled slamming Kenichi head and back first on the ground. "UFF!"

Kenichi muttered as blood came out his mouth. "Now!" Kenichi thought wrapping his legs around

Saiko's arm. "Armbar!" Saiko thought as Kenichi had his arm. "Graaahh!" Kenichi yelled pulling as hard

as he could. "Raaaghhh!" Saiko said slowly lifting Kenichi off the ground. Saiko then somehow with one

arm lifted Kenichi high in the air. "Die already!" Saiko said slamming Kenichi down on the ground.

Bow! Kenichi lay on the ground unmoving. "Huff, Huff There!" Saiko said. "Like I said that cow should

just die already." Saiko said walking away. Clamp! Kenichi's arm then grabs Saiko's leg. "Wh-where do ya

think your going. I told you not to speak badly about Miu." Kenichi said slowly standing up. "Why wont

ya just die already!" Saiko said grabbing Kenichi's doug. "Here!" Kenichi yelled head-butting Saiko. Bong!

Saiko then stumbles back slowly. "Wha?" Saiko said as he saw Kenichi pointing both his hands at Saiko's

chest. "Mubyoshi!" Kenichi yelled punching Saiko in the chest with a sideway's fist. POW! "Damn…"

Saiko said falling on his back. "I told you don't ever talk bad about Miu." Kenichi said walking off holding

his head.


End file.
